spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Antivirus boiz
Antivirus boiz are virtual boiz that were created for the sole purpose of destroying any malware boiz lurking in your computer. Variations Shielded - Red fur with a black undercoat, green eye whites, black pupils, and green wings. It wears a knight hat (is that what it's called?) and a shield that it carries at all times. Most common variation. Cop - Blue fur with a yellow undercoat, black eye whites, white pupils, and orange wings. It wears a police hat and a orange bowtie. Rarest variation. Behavior Shielded antivirus boiz Shielded antivirus boiz are very loyal to their owners, and are always willing to scan their computer for any lurking malware boiz. Even when their owner did not command them to do so, shielded antivirus boiz scan their owners' computer in the background to make sure there are no threats. If it does detect a threat, it will destroy it without asking if the owner wants it deleted. Sometimes, shielded antivirus boiz think there's a malware boi coded into a certain program, ready to be released and mess up the owner's computer, and they delete it, but it turns out there's no malware boi in the program and they just deleted a program that might have been important. Also, if you download a program that is malicious, shielded antivirus boiz will not let you know it's malicious until you execute it. So if you download a program that has a malware boi in it and it just destroyed your shielded antivirus boi or tricked it into thinking the program is safe before you even double clicked it, well then... it's too late. If a malware boi gets released out of a program and a shielded antivirus boi detects it, they will fight it. One of the first things they do when they encounter a malware boi is neutralize it by spitting neutralizing code. If the malware boi doesn't dodge the code and gets hit by it, it will lose all its abilities to cause any harm to the computer. The shielded antivirus boi will then beat it up with weapons until it's dead. When it is dead, the shielded antivirus boi will either eat it if it is hungry, or delete the malware boi. Cop antivirus boiz Cop antivirus boiz are a bit more loyal to their owners than shielded antivirus boiz. Like shielded antivirus boiz, cop antivirus boiz are constantly scanning the computer in the background to make sure there are no threats. But unlike shielded antivirus boiz, if it detects a threat, it will ask the owner if they can delete it before actually deleting it. Again, unlike shielded antivirus boiz, if the owner downloads a malicious program, cop antivirus boiz ask if they can delete it immediately. They don't do that when the download finishes though. They do that mid-download. I'm dead serious about that. When a cop antivirus boi detects you're about to download a program, it goes into your browser and scans the code that is being downloaded. If it gathers enough info to confirm there's a malware boi in that program, it will pause the download and ask you if it's okay to stop the download because it's malicious. If you say yes, it will resume the download like nothing happened. This does not work if you're downloading a compressed file, like a .zip file, so pirates often compress pirated games into a .zip file to avoid antivirus boiz from detecting it as malware. What makes that better is that if you extract a .zip file, the antivirus boi will only scan its contents whenever it's finished with its current scan, or decides to start scanning the computer just to make sure everything's safe. But if you try to execute the program, the cop antivirus boi will ask you if you're really sure it's not a virus and if it is, you won't blame the company who made that boi or the boi for "doing a bad job". If you say yes, it will execute the program like normal. If a malware boi gets released out of a program and a cop antivirus boi detects it, it will try its hardest to destroy that malware boi. Their fighting process is very different from the shielded antivirus boi's fighting process though. The first thing it will do is neutralize the malware boi. Then, it will spit some code that will cause the malware boi to go into a dormant state, where it is asleep and can't do anything until a piece of code demands it to go out of its dormant state, and then delete it. Since cop antivirus boiz have the ability to recover deleted files, they can always eat a malware boi they deleted 4 weeks ago if they're hungry. History As malware boiz got more and more popular throughout the internet, and caused more and more harm to spinnyboi computers everyday, boiz were getting alarmed and really paranoid about programs they downloaded.In 1994, a spinnyboi programmer called Caramel saw how everyone was going apecrap over malware boiz, and decided to make a virtual boi made for destroying malware boiz. It was tough, but on 1996, Caramel finished the first shielded antivirus boi, and sold copies of it on the web. The antivirus boi got extremely popular, and around a million copies of the shielded antivirus boi were bought in its first week, and Caramel profited a whopping 100,000,000 Spinny Coins from all the copies sold. Some programmers made their own antivirus boiz as well and tried to profit off them, but Caramel's antivirus boi had the best technology at the time, so it was thriving. When the first cop antivirus boi was released, the number of copies of the shielded antivirus boi dropped through the floor, due to its technology being outdated. In 2007, another programmer called Neapolitan saw the popularity of antivirus boiz and like many other programmers, he decided to make his own antivirus boi, but Neapolitan wanted to make the technology more updated, so that's what he did. Somehow, he finished his cop antivirus boi in less than a year, and released it to the public in Christmas Eve 2007. It wasn't very popular at first, but when the word got out that cop antivirus boiz had better protection than shielded antivirus boiz, cop antivirus boiz became very popular, and one year later they became more popular than shielded antivirus boiz. Cop antivirus boiz were more expensive than shielded antivirus boiz because of their better protection, so they were less accessible, but they got very popular anyways. Shielded antivirus boiz are still available to this day, and are the best choice for a antivirus boi if you don't have a lot of money, because they cost 10 Spinny Coins, which is a bargain. Shielded antivirus boiz are rarely updated and less reliable though. Of course, cop antivirus boiz are also still available, and they're more reliable than shielded antivirus boiz. They're also updated more frequently. Cop antivirus boiz are a bit expensive though, costing 70 Spinny Coins, but that price is definitely worth it. Trivia * If you somehow get to go inside a computer or see a actual cop antivirus boi, for heck's sake, DO NOT CALL THEM CUTE BECAUSE THEY'RE SMALL! COP ANTIVIRUS BOIZ DON'T LIKE THAT AND YOU WILL BE ATTACKED! * While antivirus boiz can't escape computers, they can send the code they spit outside the computer screen they're in to up to 5 meters. Gallery Category:Virtual species Category:Artificial species Category:Uncommon species Category:Fan-made